A conventional electronic alarm E may be mounted on a handle bar H of a bicycle B as shown in FIGS. 1, 2 having a pair of conductive metal blades S of a trigger switch formed on a back portion of the electronic alarm E, whereby upon a touch on the pair of metal blade S to conduct an electronic circuit for sounding a warning alarm and for illuminating plural lamps mounted on the alarm for safety or security purpose.
However, such a conventional electronic alarm has the following drawbacks:
1. In case of emergency situation, a bike driver may be panic to forget the depression of the alarm to lose its warning effect.
2. Such an alarm is detachably mounted on the handle bar H so that anybody or a thief may dismantle and steal it.
3. Whenever actuating the alarm, one of the driver's hands should leave his (her) grasped handlebar to touch the switch to remain a single hand for driving the bike to easily cause an unstable driving or even cause a traffic accident.
4. The alarm E is fixedly secured on the bike and can not be conveniently carried for a portable alarm use so as to limit its usages.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional alarm and invented the present alarming glove.